Moon Snake
by Liliyes
Summary: Zwei die sich finden unterm tröstend vollen Vollmond slash und shonenai wie alle meine Fics
1. Chapter 1

Einsam wahr ich,

ohne Unterschlupf und Hoffnung.

Hilflos dem Tage und der Nacht ausgeliefert,

streife ich durch Straßen, Gassen und Städte

voll von lachenden und sorgenfreien Menschen.

Sie leben,

einfach unbekümmert und unschuldig in ihrem tun.

Doch frag ich,

warum durfte ich dies nie?

Ist es eine Straffe aus längst vergessenen Tagen?

Oder ein Fluch,

der mir stets entreißt was ich liebe.

Einsam streif ich umher,

der Mond über mir stehend,

mich wärmend mich haltend.

Oder sind es deine Arme

Die dies tun?

Sind es dein Körper und deine Seele,

die meinen und mein Herz erwärmen?

Zwei die sich finden,

unterm tröstend hellen Vollmond,

der einst ihr Feind war

und nun ihr bester Freund und Begleiter in schweren Stunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Vergangenheit 

Pairing: Salazar Slytherin x Godric Gryffindor

Tom Alexander Slytherin x Severus Nicklas Snape

Damian Chris Ric Slytherin/Gryffindor x ?

Charlie Alec Nick Snape/Slytherin x ?

Whilbert Alexander Snape/Slytherin x ?

Hermine Granger x Ronald Weasley

Dean Thomas x Semus Finnigan

Neville Longbottem x ?

Salazar Slytherin sah's mit einem Buch bewaffnet in seinen Gemächern in Slytherin Hill.

Seine zwei ältesten Enkel hatte er in der Bibliothek zurück gelassen, als ihm der Trubel langsam aber sicher zu viel wurde.

Kopfschüttelnd hatten diese mit traurigem Blick ihrem Großvater hinterher geschaut, wahr es doch immer noch ein stich durch ihr Herz wenn sie irren Früher so Lebens lustigen und starken Großvater heute so verschlossen, geknickt und deprimiert sahen.

16 Jahre ging das nun so ... am Anfang wahr es niemanden groß aufgefallen, aber nach und nach entfernte und verschloss sich der schwarz Magier, vor seinen Freunden und seiner Familie.

Selbst sein nun mehr einziger Sohn und sein Ehemann kamen nicht mehr näher an ihn heran, denn der schwarz Magier verschloss sich sofort tiefer in seiner eigenen stillen Einsamkeit, wenn nur der Name Damian fiel, oder es nur über den Jüngsten Sohn Slytherins ging.

Seine Seele wahr an dem schönen Sonnen reichen Tag vor 16 Jahren gestorben.

Langsam schloss er die Augen, sein Buch viel zu Boden und er fiel in einen Unruhigen schlaf.

Flachback

„ Tom ... Hey Tom!"

„ Hm .. ah Godric, suchst du Vater?" ein nicken des Ehemaligen Gründers bestätigte Toms frage.

„ Der jagt dem kleinen hinterher und sucht ihn überall .." grinst dieser.

„ Er hat sich mal wieder verduftet, als Vater ihn für die Weihe umziehen wollte!" endete er mit einem noch breiterem Grinsen im Gesicht, als er sich wieder die Szene von vorhin vorstellte.

Wie der kleine Halbnackt durchs Haus gelaufen war und sich dann unter seinem Umhang zu verstecken, wo er nun angeklammert an Toms Bein auf dessen Fuß sah's und sich von ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, herum kutschieren ließ.

Auf die Frage seines Vaters, ob er den kleinen gesehen hatte antwortete er, grinsend.

„ Nein, momentan nicht!" er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

Godric hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Stiefsohn prüfend an und ein verstehendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Er kniete sich herunter und öffnete etwas den Umhang Toms.

„ Nah kleiner willst du nicht zu Daddy kommen!" lockte er mit weicher Stimme.

„ Hey Ric, findest du es nicht etwas übertrieben ihn mit der Stimme zu locken?" protestierte Tom etwas.

„ Ach was, als ob er dich sonst jemals wieder los lassen würde. Ich dachte du musst weg?"

Tom sah etwas beleidigt drein, doch drei kleine Worte liessen ihn wieder lächeln.

„ Nein, schön warm!" und zwei kleine Hände legten sich etwas fester um sein Bein.

Godric sah ebenfalls lächelnd dem kleinen entgegen, der mittlerweile, seinen Blick seinem Vater zugeworfen hatte.

Dunkelgrün traf auf Grüngold.

„ Nah komm schon zu Daddy kleiner. Tom muss langsam gehen, sonst kommt er zu spät, ausserdem denk ich mal das dein Papa verrückt wird wenn er dich nicht gleich findet!" ein leichtes helles kichern und ein etwa 90 cm große junge lag in den Armen des Gründers.

„ Aber Papa soll nicht verrückt werden!" sagte er vollkommen unschuldig, als ob er rein gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun hätte.

„ Na kleiner dann suchen wir ihn mal schnell und verhindern das!" sagte er und strich ihm über das lange Raben schwarze Haar, das er von seinem anderen Vater geerbt hatte.

„ Hm .. aber kleiner Man ist dir nicht kalt, du hast ja nur eine Unterhose und ein Hemd an?"

„ Nein ... !" schüttelt der innergisch den Kopf.

„ Tom ist schön warm und weich und hat mich die ganze zeit gewärmt!" lächelt er und sieht seinen Bruder mit stolzen Kinderaugen an.

„ Tja wenn mich jemand als Versteck und Taxi benutz, bleibt mir ja nichts anderes üblich, oder?" witzelt er und streicht dem kleinen ebenfalls über den Kopf.

„ Jetzt sollten wir aber mal deinen Papa suchen bevor der noch schreiend Amok läuft weil er sein Goldstück nicht findet!"

„ Schon zu spät Ric, das hab ich schon!" kommt eine seufzende und etwas ausgelaugte Stimme hinter ihm und als er sich umdreht sieht er einen aus der Fassung und ausser Puste stehenden Salazar Slytherin hinter sich stehen.

Tom beginnt bei dem Bild das sein Vater abgibt zu Lachen, ist er es doch immer der predigt das ein Slytherin würde und Anstand zu halten hat egal in welcher Situation

„ Du hast ja auch nicht so einen Temperament vollen und Abenteuer Lustigen Sohn hier?" gibt er Antwort auf die Gedanken seines ältesten, der darauf hin zusammen mit Godric in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht.

Der kleine windet sich derweil aus den Armen seines Dads und läuft in die seines Vaters.

„ Nicht böse sein Papa. Aber ich mag mich nicht dauernd umziehen. Ja!" der kleine küsst seinen Vater auf die Wange und kuschelt sich in dessen Haare, so das keiner der Anwesenden sagen kann welche Salazar und welche dem kleinen gehören.

Seufzend drückt er seinen Sohn etwas.

„ Schon gut ... aber denk dran heute Abend ist deine Weihe ... und du willst doch vor Großvater einen guten Eindruck machen!"

„ Ach was Sal ... du weist genau so gut wie ich ... das mein Vater den kleinen einfach nur anhimmelt, selbst wenn er in einem seiner Schlafanzüge vor ihn treten würde." Der schockierte Gesichtsausdruck Salazars über den Kommentar mit dem Schlafanzug, bringt seinen ältesten und Ehemann nur wieder zum Lachen, wahr es ja nur ein Scherz Godrics gewesen, aber er hatte gar nicht so unrecht.

„ Ausserdem ist es ja nur der Förmlichkeit wegen, das Amulett hat der kleine Satansbraten ja schon!" erwiderte nun Tom wieder, da er als erstes wieder normal Luft bekam und somit normal reden konnte.

„ JA ja schon gut ..." winkte Sal ab.

„ Ich weis das ihr mich nur aufziehen wollte!" sagte er etwas schmollend, ging dann aber näher auf sie zu.

„ Dad, wann wird Großvater denn kommen?" hörte man nun wieder die helle seidige Stimme des kleinen.

„ Heute Abend, kurz bevor es dunkel wird, er bringt dir auch was mit hat er gesagt!"

„ Ja wirklich!" rief der kleine erfreut, aber ein plötzliches ungutes Gefühl lies ihn verstummen.

„ Papa hier ist jemand Fremdes!" wimmert er etwas ängstlich und verkrallt sich in die Robe, seines Vaters.

„ Hm .. ?" der Gesichtsausdruck Salazars verfinsterte sich und instinktiv, drückte er seinen kleinen fester an sich, langsam aber sicher nahm er ebenfalls die fremde Präsens wahr, die sich über das Gelände legte.

Godric legte einen Schuztzauber über seine Familie und ging einige Schritte vor.

Etwas schnelles und helles streifte ihn und warf ihn Blutend gegen die Hausmauer.

„ Ric!" rief Tom und lief zu ihm hinüber um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Doch es schien als hätte der Angreifer nur darauf gewartet das er aus Salazars Nähe verschwand, denn dieser ging nun keuchend in die Knie, wurde er doch unvorbereitet von einem starken Fluch getroffen.

Zwei weiß Maskierte und gekleidete Gestalten traten vor ihn.

„ Gib uns den Jungen!" sagte einer von ihnen in einer kalten schneidenden Stimme.

„ Nie ... im .. Leben!" brach er stockend heraus und drückte den kleinen nur noch näher an sich, doch bis jetzt hatte keiner bemerkt das es gar nicht der kleine wahr sondern nur etwas Stoff.

Wohlbehütet sah's der kleine unter einem Tarn und Schutzzauber einige Meter entfernt.

„ Wie du willst!" sprach nun die andere Vermummte Gestalt und lies einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn los.

Tom wollte auf die beiden zu stürmen scheiterte aber an Rics Schutzschild, der Benommen an der Hauswand lag und ihn somit nicht weg nehmen konnte, verzweifelt schlug er gegen die Unsichtbare Mauer und sah aus den Augenwinkel plötzlich seinen kleiner Bruder.

´ Er wird doch nicht ´ dachte er panisch, doch er konnte seinen Gedanken nicht beenden.

Sein kleiner Bruder stand etwas zitternd auf, jeder Fremde hätte wohl gedacht das der kleine Angst hätte, aber falsch, er wahr zu tiefst wütend, quälten doch da gerade zwei Fremde seinen Vater, eine Handbewegung und der Ilusionszauber wahr verschwunden, eine Weitere und ...

Salazar konnte sich nur mühehaft zusammen reisen, unter den Flüchen nicht auf zu schreien, doch wollte er unbedingt die zwei von seinem kleinen ablenken, ein weiterer Crusios traf ihn und für einige Sekunden wahr stille, bis sich wieder die Hand eines der Angreifer hob und seine Lippen einen Zauberspruch Formten, den Sal all zu gut kannte und selbst ihn töten würde.

„ Larium Wegtra!" spie der Fremde gerade aus, als ein schützendes Schwarz sich auf den Älteren legte, als er aufsah stockte ihm der Atem.

Der kleine stand mit weit ausgestreckten Armen schützend vor seinem Vater, der Fluch war einfach an ihm abgeprallt und hatte sich aufgelöst, einige schock Sekunden lagen alle Blicke auf ihm, bis der kleine Körper merklich erschöpft in die Knie ging.

Triumphierend Grinsen ging einer der Fremden auf den schwachen kleinen Körper zu, dieser versuchte noch in die Sichere Nähe seines Vaters zu kommen, wurde aber blitzschnell gepackt und hoch gehoben.

Ric war mittlerweile wieder zu Bewußtsein gekommen und löste den Schild, doch nicht mal Tom konnte so schnell sein wie die drei mit seinem kleinen Bruder verschwanden ... und nur noch ein lautes.

„ Tom .. PAPA ... DADDYYYYY ...!" zog durch die Luft.

Abrupt lies sich Tom auf den Boden sacken, Ric sah starr auf die Stelle wo gerade sein einziger Sohn verschwunden wahr und Salazar konnte nicht anders als seinen Schmerz mit einer ungeheuren Wucht heraus zu schreien...

„ DAMIANNNNNNNN ...!"

Flachback ende

Schweiß gebadet erwachte er aus seinem Traum und stützte sich schwer Keuchend auf die Armlehnen seines Sessels.

„ Damian ... bitte wo bist du?" schlurzte er wenige Minuten später, umschlang seinen Körper mit seinen Armen und weinte still zwei einzelne Tränen.


End file.
